NBM Publishing
NBM Publishing (aka Nantier Beall Minoustchine Publishing Inc.) is an American publisher of graphic novels. The company specializes in non-superhero comic genres and has translated and published over 150 graphic novels from Europe and Canada, as well as several works by Americans. NBM publishes materials for all ages, and it also publishes erotic materials under its Eurotica and Amerotica lines. History Terry Nantier (born 1957) spent his teenage years living in Paris, developing an interest in European comics. Returning to the U.S., Nantier attended the Newhouse School of Communications division of Syracuse University. In 1976, while still a Newhouse student, he founded Flying Buttress Publications, later to incorporate as Nantier, Beall, Minoustchine (NBM Publishing). The company was among the first to introduce the concept of the European graphic novel to American audiences. Among their first titles was Racket Rumba, a 50-page spoof of the noir-Detective genre, written and drawn by the French artist Loro. NBM followed this with Enki Bilal's The Call of the Stars. The company marketed these works as "graphic albums". It took until the mid-1980s for the company to find success with such series as Vicente Segrelles's The Mercenary and Hugo Pratt's Corto Maltese. NBM also became known for its reprints of classic newspaper comic strips. All through the 1990s NBM published translations of Franco-Belgian comics as well as works by Rick Geary, Ted Rall and other American authors. It was not until 1997 that NBM published their first actual comic books—in a magazine format—when they reprinted issues of Pratt's Corto Maltese in a seven-issue limited series."News Watch: NBM Leaps into Comic Book Publishing with Corto Maltese," The Comics Journal #194 (March 1997), p. 24-25. In 1982, NBM created the Flying Buttress Classics Library imprint to reprint classic newspaper comic strips in both hardcover and paperback, beginning with Milton Caniff's Terry and the Pirates, followed by Tarzan strips by Hal Foster and Burne Hogarth. Wash Tubbs and Captain Easy reprinted the entire 1924-43 run of Roy Crane’s strip in an 18-volume series with biographical and historical commentary by Bill Blackbeard. With production and design by Bhob Stewart, this series was published by NBM on a quarterly schedule from 1987 to 1992. In 1991, NBM created the Eurotica erotic comics imprint, following that in 1995 with the Amerotica line. Leading off the Amerotica titles were "Skin Tight Orbit, Volumes 1 and 2", erotic Science Fiction anthologies written by Elaine Lee (Starstruck). In 1994, NBM created ComicsLit, its showcase literary imprint;"Newswatch: NBM Launches New ComicsLit Imprint," The Comics Journal #168 (May 1994), p. 39."Newswatch: NBM Launches New Format, Hires Publicist," The Comics Journal #175 (March 1995), p. 29. in 1995, they introduced ComicsLit Magazine."Newswatch: NBM Launches ComicsLit Magazine," The Comics Journal #176 (April 1995), p. 32. NBM's website offered an outline of its approach: Distribution NBM pioneered general bookstore distribution as early as 1980. In 1986, it was the first comics publisher to get a book distributor when it signed with Publishers Group West. In 1988, NBM took over its own distribution, along the way becoming Dark Horse Comics's graphic novels distributor. In 1994, they officially joined the Association of Comic Store Suppliers."Newswatch: New Member Added to ACSS," The Comics Journal #171 (September 1994), p. 40. Titles * Three volumes in the Attitude: The New Subversive Cartoonists series and other works by Ted Rall * Les Aventures extraordinaires d'Adèle Blanc-Sec, five volumes translated into English (1990–92) * Boneyard by Richard Moore * Bayba by Roberto Baldazzini * Cities of the Fantastic by François Schuiten and Benoît Peeters * Click and other works by Milo Manara * Corto Maltese by Hugo Pratt (seven issues; 1997–98) * Cryptozoo Crew (recently optioned for a film)Alcon picks up 'Cryptozoo', Hollywood Reporter, August 15, 2008 * Dungeon and other works by Lewis Trondheim * Fantastic Art and other books of illustration by Luis Royo * The Forever War * A Jew in Communist Prague, by Vittorio Giardino * Lone Sloane * Sizzle - erotic comics magazine (includes new Omaha the Cat Dancer) * Skin Tight Orbit, Volume 1 -erotic science-fiction by Elaine Lee, with Michael Kaluta, Phil Winslade, Will Simpson, others * Skin Tight Orbit, Volume 2 -erotic science-fiction by Elaine Lee, with Ray Lago, Jim Sherman, others * The Story of Lee manga by Sean Michael Wilson and Chie Kutsuwada * A Treasury of Victorian Murder by Rick Geary * Wake * Rohan au Louvre by Hirohiko Araki References Sources * * External links * Category:Comic book publishing companies of the United States Category:Companies based in New York City Category:NBM Publishing Category:Publishing companies established in 1976 Category:Book publishing companies based in New York Category:1976 establishments in New York